1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window frame for lights for use in connection with holiday lights. The window frame for lights has particular utility in connection with displaying holiday lights in a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window frames for lights are desirable for displaying holiday lights in a window. Traditional methods of displaying holiday lights in a window require the use of tape, tacks, nails, suction cups, or other fasteners which often damage the area surrounding the window or leave unsightly marks on the window glass. Furthermore, suction cups in particular are vulnerable to losing their grip on the window glass, resulting in the holiday lights falling off the window. These methods of installing holiday lights also require a significant amount of time. In contrast, the window frame for lights is simply adjusted to accommodate the window and positioned in place, resulting in rapid installation of the holiday lights without any damage to the area surrounding the window or to the window glass.
The use of ornament light frames is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,160 to Schuler discloses an ornament light frame. However, the Schuler ""160 patent does not have spring-loaded adapter tubes, and has further drawbacks of lacking an outlet hole.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 426,327 to Guzik discloses a window light housing that supports holiday lights around the perimeter of a window. However, the Guzik ""327 patent does not have spring-loaded adapter tubes, and additionally does not have an outlet hole.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,181 to Wolf discloses a luminous display frame and kit that supports holiday lights around the perimeter of a window. However, the Wolf ""181 patent does not have spring-loaded adapter tubes, and also does not have an outlet hole.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,762 to Wroblewski discloses a window display lighting system that supports holiday lights around the perimeter of a window. However, the Wroblewski ""762 patent does not have a frame of one-piece construction, and also does not have an outlet hole
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,752 to Mayfield et al. discloses a holiday decoration with covered light string having projecting lights that includes first and second strands, at least one of which is a covered strand of lights. However, the Mayfield et al. ""752 patent does not attached to a window without the use of suction cups, and further lacks a frame.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,585 to Fraus et al. discloses an ornamental Christmas display that comprises a triangular backing sheet of pliant, easily rolled up material densely covered on one side with garland segments to create a wall hung Christmas tree display. However, the Fraus et al. ""585 patent does not have spring-loaded adapter tubes, and has the additional deficiency of requiring that it be hung from a wall support.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window frame for lights that allows displaying holiday lights in a window. The Schuler ""160 patent, the Guzik ""327 patent, and the Wolf ""181 patent make no provision for spring-loaded adapter tubes or an outlet hole. The Wroblewski ""762 patent does not have a frame of one-piece construction and further lacks an outlet hole. The Mayfield et al. ""752 patent requires the use of suction cups and does not have a frame. Finally, the Fraus et al. ""585 patent does not have spring-loaded adapter tubes and requires that it be hung from a wall support.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved window frame for lights that can be used for displaying holiday lights in a window. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the window frame for lights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying holiday lights in a window.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ornament light frames now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved window frame for lights, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved window frame for lights which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a window frame for lights which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a frame with a connected window attachment mechanism.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the frame being square or rectangular in shape. There may be frame attachment mechanism holes present in each of the side members of the frame. The window attachment mechanism may take the form of a frame tube inserted through the frame attachment mechanism holes with a stop, compression spring, and adjustment tube in either end. End caps may be attached to the protruding end of each adjustment tube. The bottom member of the frame may have a hollow forming a light channel with an outlet hole at one end and a light hole piercing the top of the bottom member. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window frame for lights that has all of the advantages of the prior art ornament light frames and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window frame for lights that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window frame for lights that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such window frame for lights economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for lights that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a window frame for lights for displaying holiday lights in a window. This allows the user to install holiday lights in a window without damaging or dirtying the window glass or its surrounding area.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a window frame for lights for displaying holiday lights in a window. This makes it possible to install holiday lights in a window without the use of tools.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a window frame for lights for displaying holiday lights in a window. This allows the user to rapidly install holiday lights in a window.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a window frame for lights for displaying holiday lights in a window. This allows the user to electrically connect the holiday lights contained in multiple window frames for lights.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window frame for lights for displaying holiday lights in a window.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.